


救火结束

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 原设abo, 牛郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 如何救我
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 15





	救火结束

一

张语格醒的时候天刚擦亮。才五点出头，已经闷热的很了。昨晚搭在身上的薄被早就被蹬到脚边上，张语格侧着头看书桌前面闭合的尼龙纱窗，绿色的一片网，上面已经沾了灰和油垢，瞪着眼睛往远处眺才能勉强看见初出地平线的朝阳。

她抬手抹去额头上薄薄的一层汗。刘海被打湿不少，结成一小绺一小绺的粘在皮肤上。张语格试着爬起身来，两条手臂搭在膝盖上然后垂下去。

在床上直愣愣的坐了十分钟，最后还是下床洗漱了。她趿着拖鞋，塑料制的鞋底踩在存留着昨夜积水的卫生间瓷砖上，动静大的使人不胜其烦。

出门前张语格把半瘪的书包随便拉扯好，想了半天，还是稍微踮了脚从柜子上头摸出一个小铁盒子。张语格掰开盒盖，摸出一张边缘发毛的票子揣进裤衩的口袋里面。

早饭是学校门口小摊上五毛一袋的面包。张语格把塑料包装纸扯下来，在学校门口站着啃，三两口就咽了下去。然后再把书包拉开给门前站着的执勤人员看，证明自己没夹带私货进如神圣的学习殿堂。

进教室的时候里面还没人影。张语格把书包往桌肚里一塞，抬头看了看挂在黑板上天的时钟。

才六点十分。

她伸了个懒腰往外走，没两步就在教室门口撞到了人。

“哎呦。”赵粤捂着脑袋嚷起来，“你去哪儿啊？”

“去趟厕所。”张语格比对方略高一截，这一下正好磕到下巴，也痛的呲牙咧嘴的。

“别去了别去了。”赵粤用空出的那只手来拉张语格，“作业先借我抄。”

“你昨天干嘛去了？”张语格看着赵粤把桌子堆满练习册，就在旁边捡了一张桌子坐了，右边脚随便踩在板凳上问她。

“网吧呗。”赵粤手里笔快的像要起飞，嘴里吐出三个字。

“包夜啊？”张语格打量着她眼眶周围泛起的青黑，“蛮有钱的哦。”

“嘁。”赵粤没拿正眼瞧她，“你不是要去许佳琪那儿做活了吗，她答应给我介绍费的。”

“你自己倒不去。”

“哎呀。说不定等哪天山穷水尽了，我也会去啊。”赵粤抄完了一门，抬起头冲她眯着眼睛笑，露出一颗很可爱的虎牙。

多亏了今天醒的早，从早上六点到晚上六点也不算太难挨，至少对于张语格来说，就是眼睛一闭一睁的事情。放学的时候赵粤踮着小步就过来了，一把勾住她的脖子，贴在她耳边说：“收拾好了没？走吧。”

张语格刚醒没多久，迷迷糊糊的仰起脖子征求她的意见：“不打一会儿球？”

“打什么。”赵粤在她后脑勺结结实实的糊了一巴掌，“一身臭汗的，谁想要你。”

两个人都把书包松松垮垮的背着，穿了几条小巷子，最后站在个小门前面。赵粤站在前面，往前一步先去叩了门。没响两声门就开了，里面的女人探出头来，赵粤又露出虎牙笑了笑：“琪姐。”

许佳琪含着一杆很细的烟，浅浅的抽了半口，又朝着赵粤吐出去。“进来吧。”

赵粤说完来意之后就在旁边垂了手站着，许佳琪一个人坐了条长沙发，上下打量着张语格。

“倒是件稀罕事。”她把烟屁股在玻璃缸里按灭了，“来找我的omega多的是，alpha还是头一次见。”

许佳琪慢慢的站起身子来，一只手在张语格的肩上搭了，又溜到锁骨上，顺着身体线条跌下来。张语格一时没憋住，打了个寒噤。

“身段还可以。”许佳琪点评道，“下面呢？行不行？”

张语格几乎是一下就涨红了脸，猛地抬起头争辩到：“怎么可能不…不行？！”

“嗯。”许佳琪伸手拍了拍张语格漂亮的小脸，“你说行就行啊？总得验验货吧？”

“姐。”赵粤在一旁也陪着笑脸，“你说这也不方便验啊姐，你就当给我个面子，我总不会出差错的不是。”

许佳琪斜睨了赵粤一眼：“怎么不方便验啊，我这里其他的不多，发了情的omega倒还有的是。况且，”她轻笑了一下，不怀好意的手就往张语格裤子下面摸，“我自己上也行啊。”

张语格难以置信的瞪大了眼。下意识的想往后面躲，好在赵粤往前走了一步，把许佳琪虚虚的挡了下。

“姐，这样吧。”赵粤眼睛都笑的快眯没了，“我给她当担保，您放心联系人，她万一真不行，我给姐免费打一年工。”

出来的时候天已经黑透了。赵粤变戏法似的不知道从哪儿摸出两根棒棒糖，给张语格递过去一根。

张语格接了，撕开包装丢进嘴里，含着好大一颗糖鼓鼓囊囊的说：“谢了。”

赵粤仰头看着天没接话，好半天才说，张语格，你个逼欠我的拿什么还。

拿什么还呢，张语格也在想。自己都落到出来卖鸡巴了，还欠着赵粤这么一份大人情没还。她叹了口气，说走吧，请你吃炸串去。赵粤也配合的眉开眼笑了，勾着张语格的肩就说走走走。两个人把桌子上排满了一串串的肉，又灌了三四瓶啤酒下去，依旧想不出什么话来闲扯。

赵粤摸出手机滑了几下，打了个酒嗝。“许佳琪来消息了。”她冲张语格晃了晃亮起来的手机屏幕，“明天就有活儿了，具体的她亲自再跟你说，我把你手机号发过去了哈。”

张语格点点头，起身去结账。她往口袋里掏了半天，早上放进去那张票子已经被汗浸的半湿了，摸起来黏糊糊的。她把票子丢给老板，还在等着找零，手机就响了。

“喂？”

“张语格，”许佳琪把她名字一字一顿的咬的很清楚，“明天下午四点，先来我这儿。”

二

“走啦？”赵粤闲庭信步的踱到张语格的位子旁边，看着她把桌上的东西一样样塞进书包里。

“嗯。让我先去她那儿。”张语格把刚发下来的卷子折了两折，夹在书里放回包中。

赵粤眉头动了动：“这才第一节下课……那你自己多注意着点。我就留学校给你打掩护了。”

“知道。”张语格把包抽出来码在桌上，“老样子，我打球碰伤了，在医务室。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”赵粤说，“去吧去吧，别让人家等着。”

到许佳琪那儿的时候才下午三点半不到，张语格站在门前犹豫了会儿，还是学着昨天赵粤的样子敲了敲门。

这次门开的倒是很慢。张语格在那儿伫了快半分钟，里面才慢悠悠的响起一声“来了”，接着才出现了一张陌生的脸。

“你好，我找琪姐。”张语格礼貌的点了下头。

“这才几点啊，许佳琪还没醒呢吧……”女人嘟嘟囔囔的，还是转头冲着里面喊了句什么。她把门开了一半，冲张语格一扬下巴：“进来吧，你等会儿她，还在穿衣服呢。”

“姐。”张语格站在跟昨天一样的位置，许佳琪这会儿还穿着睡袍，懒洋洋的倚在沙发上点着手上的钱。

“不是喊你四点来吗。”她不轻不重的说了句，也没给张语格辩驳的机会，又接着道，“算了算了，正好给你讲点东西。”

“你先在这儿待着，等天暗了再过去不迟。”许佳琪数了不薄的一沓票子递给张语格，“小孩儿运气不错，正好有个死有钱的omega大小姐要人，我帮你搭上线了。”

“谢谢姐。”张语格伸手把那一沓接了过来。

“做生意，有什么谢不谢的。”许佳琪摸着旁边的烟盒，抽出来一支点了，“也是你运气好，人家指明了要个雏儿。”

“谁啊，这都什么怪兴趣。”刚才给张语格开门的那女人也走过来，伸手把没吸两口的烟从许佳琪嘴里抽出来，放在唇上抽了一口。

许佳琪也没恼，又重新点了一根：“怕脏呗，雏儿不也更好教吗。”她向着天花板吐了口烟圈，“孔肖吟，你认识吧？待会儿你开自己的车把她送过去，别太跌面子了。”

“油钱报销了再说，她家远的很。“

“行了啊邱欣怡。“许佳琪拢了拢自己的衣服，站起身来，”你不比我有钱。我先回去睡个回笼觉，五点过了再把小孩儿带过去。“

邱欣怡让她上车的时候，张语格感到喉咙一阵发干。她爬上副驾驶，规规矩矩的扣好了安全带，转头冲驾驶座点点头：“我准备好了，邱姐。“

“你当考科目三呢？“邱欣怡嗤笑一声，也不打招呼，手刹还没放稳就踩着油门冲出去了。方向盘往右抡了一圈，一道烟似的漂出了巷子里窄窄的停车场。

邱欣怡把车窗降了，夜风死命的往里面灌，张语格一张紧绷的脸也被吹的呲牙咧嘴的。邱欣怡余光看着小孩一副紧张的要死的样子，笑着开口问她：“真是第一次做？”

张语格把头发拢到耳后，闷闷的说：“嗯。”

邱欣怡瞥了一眼她抱在胸前的书包：“还在读书？干嘛非想做这个？”

张语格低着头躲风，刘海被吹的四散溃逃，有两根落进了眼睛里。

“……想要钱。”

三

“杵在那儿干嘛。”靠在床头的女人懒懒散散的，被褥叠的一丝不苟，被踩在她脚下，“进来啊。”

张语格几乎不敢抬头。她盯着整洁漂亮的白色被单，视线一点一点往上厮混，触碰到女人裸露在外的足，立刻又慌张的坠落了。

她低头看着自己棉质的运动短裤，下面空空荡荡的，留下一双腿。张语格试着指示他往前进，于是右边的裤管被撑起又落下，接着是左边。重复三次，她看见自己抵达了床边。

于是她最后一次抬起腿，膝盖触碰到柔软的床沿，下陷后又回落，震荡起一颗年轻幼稚的心。

最后她终于来到孔肖吟的身前。张语格半跪着，自上而下的俯视即将操弄的omega——这并不代表她可以支配孔肖吟了，而是正相反，她在被支配着。

这样的感觉引起一阵轻微的兴奋后的战栗。她的小腿勉强支撑起身体，在床上几乎摇摇欲坠。而好在孔肖吟看出了这一点，她伸出手揽住张语格的脖子，把高高在上的人拉扯下来，亲了亲小孩的嘴角。

“第一次？”孔肖吟说着，手沿着张语格细幼的脊背往下走，隔着松软的体恤一节一节抚摸过她的脊骨。

张语格没答话，往上抬头去追逐孔肖吟唇边的痣。孔肖吟偏过头任凭她一下一下啄吻，手指在小孩下半身揉捏。

“唔。”张语格忍不住轻喘，拿膝盖去顶孔肖吟的腿间。她没敢用力，或者说她也不知道该用多大力气合适。

孔肖吟忽然无缘无故的笑起来。没吃饭吗，她说，手顺着张语格的腰线往下滑，一把挽住了她的大腿。

“姐姐教你。”孔肖吟说，腿心主动去蹭她的膝盖，“弄这里。”

张语格尝试拿手臂挽住孔肖吟的腰，孔肖吟也很顺从的让小孩的手臂穿过去。张语格冰凉的手指扣上她的侧面的小腹，中间隔着一层细腻滑顺的睡衣料子。张语格重新俯下身，看见孔肖吟裸露出来的一小段锁骨，于是乖觉的亲吻上去，尖利的牙想刺破皮肤，饮血啖肉。

孔肖吟低低的笑了，她捧起张语格的脸，迫使犬牙和自己分离。“我还没到发情期。”孔肖吟嗅着她颈后的隐隐散发出来的情欲的味道，“知道怎么做吗。”

潮湿的呼吸打在耳朵上，张语格浑身一激灵，又立刻像小兽一样攀上来，循着孔肖吟的颈侧往后面咬。她撩开孔肖吟还沾染着一点湿气的发梢，虚弱的腺体隐隐有暴露的危险，被隐藏在皮肤浅处。

孔肖吟也顺势偏过头去，给张语格留下足够的空间。她右手埋在张语格的发现，往下一点点梳弄，却又不肯打开纠缠在一起的发尾。左手也不知道什么时候已经拽下张语格下身的短裤，只隔着一层薄薄的棉织品，可以看见她下面已经涨起来的一团，顶端正压抑的吐着前液，内裤中间湿漉漉的一块深色的水渍。

孔肖吟拿指尖去挑逗，隔靴搔痒，更让张语格难以忍受。她在一片混乱中放开孔肖吟即将膨胀的颈后腺体，匆匆忙忙的扯开内裤——整个腺体一下弹跳出来，直愣愣的翘在小腹上。

信息素开始在空气中剧烈膨胀，孔肖吟被压的快喘不过气，她轻轻握上小孩的腺体，就着前液套弄了两下。

“真大啊。”孔肖吟喃喃的说，奖励似的亲过张语格的耳垂，同时牵引着手中的东西往自己下身蹭。

张语格头皮一阵发麻。隔着布料也能感受到孔肖吟此刻的湿濡。她试着轻轻含了一口颈后的腺体，结果令人满意：已经完全肿胀，可怜的内核被挤压出来，稍受刺激开始颤抖。

“嗯……”孔肖吟喘着气，努力想缓解下身泛滥的情况。张语格没给她太多时间，腺体顶端在小穴周围磨蹭着，被沾染的黏黏糊糊的。她尝试就着内裤往里顶弄，孔肖吟咬着下唇，手努力的往下够，虚虚扶住了她的手。

“……弄开。”孔肖吟带着小孩湿热的指尖往里面探，绕开碍事的布料，一把闯进了泥泞不堪的小穴里面。手指被紧紧的吮吸，里面又热又湿，张语格几乎难以思考，只把手往前挤，再往前挤。

“可以了，可以了。”孔肖吟握着张语格那只手的手腕处，腰随着小孩的动作往上挺又慢慢降落，“进来吧。”她凑上去亲了亲过张语格的额侧，舔掉本该落下了一小滴汗珠。

咸湿。孔肖吟抿着嘴想，和精液的味道差别也不算太大。

所以张语格最后操进来的时候她只是慢慢的抽动着鼻腔来呼吸，虽然这个呼吸也是破碎的，随着趴在她身上的小孩不太熟练的抽插而被一次次打断。孔肖吟很喜欢传统的体位，她揽过小孩劲瘦的肩胛，腿也缠到腰上。

“乖宝贝，”她带着三分哭腔，在身下扮可怜，“姐姐要被操坏了。”

张语格第一次和人上床，偏巧遇到孔肖吟这么个omega。腺体在里面被温柔的包裹，重复着被吞吮又放开，孔肖吟的手不安分的在根部借着体液磨蹭，在她耳边呜咽——

“张语格，……，射进来，没关系的，姐姐都吃得下。”

简直是挫败的丢盔弃甲。

张语格狠狠搂住孔肖吟的腰，把头搁在她颈窝里闷着抖了两抖。

这是她的第一份工作。张语格迷茫的想着。

完成的还算可以吗。

她没敢抬头。


End file.
